Teyla's Angels
by Cielito
Summary: AU FIC: Looking at the beautiful countryside she was leaving behind, she longed just to be looking at it and not thinking about the mission that lay ahead for her team.


Recipient: **tielan**

Category: Fic

Title: Teyla's Angels

Author: jeyla4ever/cielito

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate World and make no profit from this, other than general enjoyment.

Size: Approx 1,760+ words

File Format: Word

Comments: I hope you enjoy this little world that I've created from an idea. Maybe someday, this too will be written into the novella that its' meant to be. ;)

Teyla's Angels

She stared at the window as the limo made its way through the mountain valley. Her eyes weren't so focused on the landscape as the blur of the fields passed her eyes. Her mind was back home. How she missed the crisp green air, the cascading fountain waterfalls and the laughter of her people. It had been so long since she'd last visited that it pained her deeply to think that they would think she'd abandoned them. But, this wasn't the case. Since early on in her life, she'd known she would eventually leave them-leave them only to find a better life for them. To fight this war against terror on their behalf for her people were simple farmers that couldn't fight this battle the way it was meant to be, but she could fight it for them.

She put her mind in a holding pattern and let her emotions drive her thoughts. She could have used a vacation; she hadn't even thought so, but now-now was certainly not the time. After a long briefing with General Jack O'Neil and Colonel Samantha Carter, there was no time for such affairs. She had to go back to Atlantis and contact the team. Atlantis was a huge corporation that secretly fought against terrorist and she had been recently appointed to head a special task force to work undercover against any threats that arose not only to the Atlantis Corporation but also to the rest of the world.

Yet, the team didn't know her identity. She knew each one of them, even if it was from behind a radio transmitter and for no more than a little over a year that she'd been assigned to this position. Yet, sometimes she felt that they were the closest thing she ever had to a family.

During her travels, she had met General O'Neil and Colonel Samantha Carter and had been instantly impressed by their professionalism, but mostly by their willingness to protect those in need regardless their race or what political gains they represent. Her willingness to work with this pair extended on the promise she once made her father; to protect her people at all cost, to dedicate her life for those less privilege, and to be the voice representing those less fortunate. Not only has she kept that promise, but she's dedicated and sacrificed her entire life to this cause ever since. Hence, her acceptance at O'Neil's invitation to lead this special task force, one that would change her life forever.

To protect herself, the team and the rest of the members in Atlantis, it was imperative that this special force team be a covert operation with her actual involvement being limited to communicating with the team through a radio transmitter that would also alter the sound of her voice. She had been specifically chosen for her extensive knowledge in bio-genetics as well as her specialities in diplomatic affairs. She was respected and well-trained in many areas of combat but her standing in foreign affairs make her a respectable and notable figure in world politics. Yet for this reason, she also had to maintain her identity and her role with Atlantis a secret. Only General O'Neil and Colonel Carter knew the true identity behind the mysterious voice addressing and assigning the missions to the special task force. There was no real link to her with anything else besides being known among the distinguished leaders around the world. To anyone else, she was just a common citizen.

She was actually in the process of forming a new treaty with the new leader of the Genii, Landon Radim, when she was summoned by General O'Neil to come immediately to Stargate Command due to a new and deadly threat. She was not pleased with the change of leadership with the Genii, and she was certain there would be new disturbances arising due to this change of events, but that was beyond her control. She'd deal with that later.

Looking at the beautiful countryside she was leaving behind, she longed just to be looking at it and not thinking about the mission that lay ahead for her team. If she really thought about it, she'd conclude that she was really burned-out. But there was no time for that. She worried about the new wave of events, and what it would mean if the team failed. She hated to leave them out there on their own without her being able to help them. The warrior in her shouted within her every time the team left on a mission and she'd have to stay behind. It went against every single fiber cell in her being, but it was also one of the many things she had to concede when taking on this role.

In a couple of hours, she'd be sitting on her desk speaking into a microphone that would hide her true voice and would speak to the ones that knew absolutely nothing about her. Yet, she felt deeply connected to each one of them, because after all, these weren't just any special task force, these were three men that she valued just as much as any one of her own people, and she would risk her life for any one of them.

Thinking about it, she actually missed them. Missed their voices, missed their sense of humor and their boyish-ways even if it's all witnessed through a voice transmitter. Ronon's boisterous laughter, Rodney's skepticism and of course, John's flirtatious charms. She never really thought of it much, but she was certain of one thing; these were her men. Selected exclusively by her. Each one of them had at one time or another risked their lives to save someone they didn't know, including her own life and that of her people.

They trusted her blindingly and unconditionally. They'd saved her life on so many counts that she had no real way of ever wanting to even think of the times that they did it knowingly and those times that they simply had no clue. Every time they stopped a nemesis out to seek revenge on a political power, or even the very few that threatened the very existence of Atlantis and it's true purpose, her team had saved her.

Soon, she'd brief them once again of their new mission, but this time the stakes were higher. The threat was against an entire race; humanity. The evil that spawned from this was one she knew on a personal level, and the thought of even thinking its name brought chills down her spine.

This was no ordinary mission; lives had already been lost, and many more would be shed and like never before, she feared for the lives of her men.

She smiled to herself at the thought of how she first selected them. After doing her homework, she had selected three men, but first she had to see them in action and spying on them was her only option. The first one was Specialist Commando Ronon Dex. He was a native of Sateda, a weapons expert skilled in hand to hand combat. Ronon is the muscle of this team. He was a member of his country military until his home world was devastated by the ravages of war with their mortal enemy. He was captured but eventually escaped the hands of his capturers, bowing to one day seek out vengeance for those that destroyed his home world. He found himself on the run for several years until a chance encounter which came in the form of the Atlantis Organization. There's still much behind this young rugged man, but Teyla knows that behind the muscle and brawn lies a man seeking out a purpose and a new home.

Next is Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay, preferring to be called by the name of Rodney McKay, a scientist, one of the premier experts on the Stargate network outside of Stargate Command. Rodney, whose work with the SGC. has proven to have some major pitfalls from time to time, is really the brains behind the team. Some of his theories have not always been right. A Mensa member, Rodney has a brilliant mind. And you wouldn't get any arguments from Rodney about it. You see one of those pitfalls is his overly-obnoxious attitude. You'd think therefore that behind the history of this exceptional man that it would be no brainer to choose him as part of the team. Yet, his intelligence is not the problem. Dr. Rodney McKay has the most arrogant and condescending of personality you'd ever likely to meet. But, for this team, there can be no middle ground. Teyla had to choose the exceptionally elite, the best of the best, and there's no question that Dr. McKay's knowledge is invaluable to the work they are called on to do.

Last, but certainly not the least, is John Sheppard. A former talented Air Force pilot whose reputation had been somewhat tarnished when he had disobeyed a direct order in an unsuccessful attempt to save the lives of several US servicemen in Afghanistan. After that incident, he was relegated and called upon to fly military personnel in remote places of the world, places such as the white snowcap mountains of Antarctica. Yet Teyla knew that this was a job that did not fully utilize his skills. John Sheppard, besides being an outstanding pilot, is also an excellent marksman proven to be a very capable leader. John is also a closet mathematical genius, but surprisingly, had no scientific training. With his laid back and easy going personality, John is the perfect bluffer between the other two members of the team. John Sheppard is the glue and the one that touched her heart with just a simple glance.

They are the best and the brightest. But Teyla is also no fool. Despite the fact that she's selected each one of them, she also knows that behind each one of them, including herself, lies an agency built on secrets. And she only hopes that one day those secrets don't come back to haunt her because after all they are not just her team, they are _Teyla's Angels_.


End file.
